Stronger Than A Kishin
by soulhunter97
Summary: Two new teams arrive at Shibusen around the same time a new threat appears in Death City. The Shibusen students are forbidden to go after this threat, whilst being exposed to possible spies? The Spartoi team members are joining together to stop the threat altogether before they lose their dimension to the grips of insanity. Coarse Language and Graphic Violence. SoulxMaka, OCxOC. :)
1. A New Threat

**Hi there folks! Sorry, but I reread the older version of this story and found it very annoying to follow and continue, so I made an ultimate decision to recreate. (This time I have a better idea of what I wanna do.) I hope y'all enjoy it because this is a rewrite, so please bear with me. ****J**

**A/N: I do not own the Soul Eater franchise in any way, I only own the OCs and other miscellaneous characters unrelated to the SE fandom and universe.**

Chapter One: A New Threat

_...One Week Ago..._

Soul Eater Evans morphed into his scythe form, his Meister spinning him like a Bo staff before taking her stance against the kishin egg opponent; Maka's determined and hard-set eyes glowed with her strong will before lunging forward, swinging the red and black blade behind her back and leaping off the rooftop of the Death City building. "Take this!" she screamed, slicing the soul into two halves, straight through the vital organ of the heart, spewing blood in all directions. "Your soul is mine."

Soul quickly transformed back into his human state to grab the light blue orb floating in the air. He gave a canine grin before slurping it like noodles. The team's demeanor changed when they returned to Shibusen, seeing the hallways filled with scared murmurs of something said to be "stronger than Kishin Asura himself".

Liz Thompson, one of the twin weapons teamed with Lord Death's son Kidd, shivered in fear. "I don't wanna go after something that's like that damn Kishin! He scares me enough!"

"Don't worry nee-chan! Kidd and I will protect you~!" Patti, the other twin, chimed in her childlike fashion, throwing her arms into the air above her head.

Black Star just laughed. "I am a GOD! I shall take down the Kishin AND this new threat by myself! I am just THAT big!" His bellowing helped none of the students, more or less aggravating them at his stupidity.

Maka walked up to Tsubaki. "What are they talking about Tsubaki-chan?"

She looked to the weapon and meister with a quiet look of grief. "A new crook has appeared in Death City last night. No one knows what kind of thing it is because we have no files on it. One of the students encountered it last night, saying it has a formidable air about it. Nobody noticed it because it has a really powerful Soul Protect spell on itself. It's been said to take form of a beautiful woman according to the student."

Soul smirked. "Beautiful huh? I guess that beats tiny-tits here!"

That comment resulted with a properly conducted dent in his cranium. Maka's emerald eyes looked into Tsubaki's cobalt ones. "Are they going to issue it as a mission for Shibusen students?"

"Not yet," a familiar deep voice says, followed by a cranking sound. "Shinigami-sama wants to gather information before setting a rating to it. If it's too dangerous, only three star meisters or Lord Death himself will be able to take the task head on." Stein was standing there, lit cigarette hanging from his lips. "Though, there is supposedly a few transfer students coming later on in the week from around the world. They say they have information on this new threat."

"Awesome! I can't wait to slice the pretty lady in half!" Soul said enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself, Soul," Kidd butted in.

"Yeah," Maka chimed through grit teeth, "The last time you saw a pretty lady you almost passed out with a nose bleed. And that was Blair."

Snickers and laughter spread throughout the group as Maka stood there with a deadly glare and crossed arms.

Soul replied with rolled eyes, "At least Blair can attract guys."

*MAKA-CHOP!*

Little did the group know that they were being watched by this new threat via a sight portal.

**Okay! Short chappie, I know, but the fun starts next go around! Reviews please! The other document "Other Souls" is the old version of this story. I AM SO SORRY!**


	2. Student Spies?

**Hello again! Sorry about the dull first chapter. I'm trying to write this through my acting and then putting it on paper so please be patient. Love you all! SO without further delay… Chapter 2!**

**PS I don't own Soul Eater (though I wish I did). ; ;**

_Chapter Two: Student Spies!?_

Commotion was happening again on Shibusen's campus, except this time it was about student arrivals. A new weapon-meister team had appeared a few days after the appearance of the new threat for interrogation purposes on what it was capable of, claiming they had fought with it firsthand. Afterwards, the gang wanted some information, so they approached the confident female team.

Maka was first to be friendly. "Hello! Maka Albarn, scythe meister here at Shibusen."

The blonde-haired girl took Maka's outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "Theresa Hales. Also a meister." She had on a crooked smile with her piercing glare.

The weapon spoke up, brown hair bouncing, "Hi there Maka! I'm Em—I mean, Lucille! Sorry! 'Bout to say my middle name!" Kidd was interested in the brunette's fumble and inquired about what kind of weapon she was. "Oh! I'm a bow and arrow set~!" She replied happily. "Sis here is really good at aiming!"

"Sis?" Liz asked warily.

"I'm the older sister. Two years. She didn't want to separate so I became her meister," Theresa answered casually.

"So, about this Kishin-defeating threat. Do you truly think the Black Queen can defeat Kishin Asura?"

The weapon's face went as white as Soul's hair. "She's so scary, the Kishin would rather head for the hills than face her! You step even five feet near her and her aura will throw you so far you'd land in the middle of the ocean!" She was shaking in utter fear.

"Nyahaha, that doesn't scare the great Black Star! I am greater than God! This Black Queen, or whatever she is, will tremble at my mightiness that SHE will be heading for the hills!" the blue haired ninja said, standing on the low brick wall. "Nothing will stop me from being the biggest star around!"

Theresa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, good luck with that soldier. If _we_ can't stop her, what makes you think _you _will, hot shot?" And with that, the meister left, having to drag her spacey weapon of a sister behind her like a mother would a child.

Something didn't feel right in Maka's perception; reading the meister's soul wavelength, she was completely harmless, but something about her demeanor made Maka believe otherwise about her. The weapon's wavelength was peculiar too, almost unnatural or nervous; the pair just didn't seem human, or at least the weapon surely didn't.

The transfer portal opened up, the Bishop of Pain smashing its opponent into the cobblestone streets of Death City through it. Following the fall-path of the victim, a young woman with multicolored hair jumped down, landing lightly onto the rooftops before sticking a landing next to her fallen partner. She looked up to the skies, seeing the portal had closed and left no trace of the Bishop.

_Damn it, Haile_. She looked down to the damaged boy at her feet, kneeling in hopes he was broken. Her partner was used to being beaten like that, pas was basically second nature to him; but seeing as they were in unfamiliar territory she couldn't just call for backup or heal him with her potions. She needed an expert from _this _world so as to not bring up suspicion. She stood up, carrying the boy on her back, and started walking towards a large skull-shaped building in the distance. After all there had to be someone there who'd help.

Maka Albarn walked with bags of groceries in her arms early the next morning. Passing a side street she glimpsed snow white hair, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Part of her wanted to run to where it was, hoping it wasn't Soul, and another part told her she was just imagining things until she heard a quiet voice coming from the alley.

"Please hang in there… soul, you're a fighter… I know it."

Her heart leapt into her throat. It couldn't be. That voice wasn't familiar. But her body moved without reason and went to the alley's opening. Her emerald eyes scanned the little side street and found a girl reaching into her jacket pocket for a vial of something facing a younger boy with pure white hair (with some parts matted to his head by blood.) Maka spoke up instinctively, saying her partner's name in shock.

"Where'd you find Soul?"

The girl looked up, eyes brightening instantly as she stood and approached the blonde meister. "Do you know where I can find a doctor? My friend has reached his limits and I can't help him any further."

Maka didn't know this girl, but she could tell she was some sort of supernatural being—or at least had been exposed to one. "Th-there's a doctor close by at Shibusen. He'll be able to patch him up." _Stein-sensei has certainly done it before._

The girl was ecstatic. "Thank you so much!" she squeaked before going back to her friend. Who looked _identical_ to her scythe-morphing partner. She whispered to him, "Deion… C'mon Dee, stay with me. I'm getting help." She heaved the boy named Deion onto her back as if she was giving him a ride. "I'm sorry to be a burden, but he means a lot to me. I'll explain on the way."

And on the way to Soul and Maka's apartment, the girl named Dalia explained that her partner was defeated by the henchman of a diabolical witch named the Black Queen and that if Deion couldn't see someone quick, then she would start using him like a puppet.

Maka's eyes widened after she heard the information. Soul interjected while on the way to Shibusen, "So this woman can control people?"

Dalia nodded. "She has formidable strength… able to take on a thousand men and defeat them in one blow. Her magic is strong and could rip _anyone_ into shreds if they put up a fight against her."

The pair were proven to be a weapon-meister pair just like the Hales sisters the day before, except these two weren't blood related and Deion healed miraculously fast after Nygus and Kim repaired his skull. He was both naturally albino, which seemed amazing as Soul was the only albino at Shibusen, _and_ naturally blonde.

"So, do you not like being albino? You mentioned something about being born that way." Kidd asked abruptly during lunch.

Deion blinked, taken aback briefly before looking back down to the table. Dalia glanced at the currently-blonde boy's stage fright and spoke up. "It's not that he was born with white hair. Where we come from, people with his capabilities have two Stages if you will. Stage one is a normal battle mode, while stage two is similar to a reserve or whenever they perform certain moves. It just so happened that when Maka found us he was in the second stage due to a recent fight."

Deion nodded shyly. "Sorry for the scare," he mumbled, surprising the group (except for Dalia). "Didn't know your partner was albino…"

"Nah, it's cool dude," Soul replied nonchalantly. "Looking cool is the start to being cool."

Deion murmured something unintelligible before sensing a rush of cold air; he sat up, looking for the source, seeing the blonde elder sister coming their way with the brunette in tow. "Deion! Nice to see you're okay. You too, Dalia."

The taller Thompson spoke up, "You know each other?"

"Sadly," Deion said, louder than the first time, his eyes noticeably changing from their chocolate brown to a hazy mixture of crimson and black in Theresa's direction. "Why don't you just disappear? Or do I have to _make_ you?" If looks could kill, Theresa would've been dead.

"Why all the hostility? It isn't my fault that you got hurt by one of the Black Queen's henchman."

"She can die in a pit of fire for all eternity for all we care," Dalia says cheerily, sipping a bottle of water. "That horrid bitch almost killed Deion."

"_Again_," he hissed.

Lucille's eyes soften. "I don't know why. Anine seems to"—Theresa clapped her hand over the sister's mouth before she could finish her statement.

"Lucy, we don't need to reveal _every_ detail to the public on which we've already been questioned."

The younger pushed down Theresa's arm with great force. "Don't do that! And we're not sworn to secrecy." She turned back. "Sorry Dee. I really am. But you're right. She can be a REAL bitch sometimes."

Again, Theresa pulled Lucille away from the conversation with some sort of excuse.

The wind blows jet black hair past the Black Queen's face as she communicated with her henchmen about the coup of this alternate dimension; she had grown bored, having captured the man with an eye painted into his hair, and stood upon a mountain top in the Rockies. Her hideout was within the same mountain. An evil grin spread itself across her perfect face. _If I'm being held back in my dimension, then I will start with a weaker one._ So far, her plan was in place without disruption.

A slender woman with floated behind her. "Your Darkness, the young failure has arrived. Do you want me to terminate him?"

The Black Queen smirked. "It won't do any good to kill him off as if he were one of these mortals. That'd result in his reincarnation shortly after. And in this time frame, his spawn time will seem as if he never died in the first place." She turned to face her follower. "Keep watch of him. If he starts getting in the way, you know what to do with him."

The woman nodded. "Yes Mother." Her sharp eyes flashed. "I shall try to not have too much fun in the process."

"Good girl, Haile. Now, go play."

Haile grinned maliciously, a dark shroud encompassing her to take her back to Death City, Nevada.

Elizabeth Thompson turned her head to the blonde weapon who was shaking in anger. "What was that all about? And my question wasn't answered."

Dalia sighed, placing her hand over Deion's fist. "They were in the same class. Anine, AKA the Black Queen everyone is talking about, was their teacher. She kinda went crazy with power and Deion kinda got the short end of the stick the first time. She seems to target him whenever she wants to bash in a familiar face."

"And you're happy about that?" Soul asked, suspicious of her uncanny smiling.

"No. But if they don't see weakness, then we still have an advantage," Dalia answered, taking another sip of water. "Ain't that right, Dee?"

Deion's eyes had reverted to their natural color by this time. "Yeah." He stood up quietly, his chair not even making a sound. "I'd be on my guard around those sisters if I were you," he says in a low tone. "They're nothing but bad news."

He walked off, forcing Dalia to say her goodbyes before following him, obviously filled with concern. Maka's gaze was locked onto them, not because of their actions, but because of Dalia's words; they repeated in her mind along with her smiling face: "If they don't see weakness, then we still have an advantage."

_With that kind of attitude, I don't know whose story to believe._

Black Star interrupted her thoughts. "I just noticed something. This Anine lady… She's trying to steal my glory by calling herself the Black Queen! Also, that Deion kid seems a little suspicious don't you think?"

"Those sisters tip me off a bit more than he does. He seems too crazy to be in cahoots with a threat," Liz added, leaning back in her chair, hair hanging past her shoulders behind the back of the chair. "He's just a little paranoid if you ask me."

Kidd, like the weird person he was, had to put in his two cents. "Didn't Dalia say that Theresa and Deion were in a class taught by Anine? She doesn't sound fit to be a teacher if she's that power hungry."

"Okay," Soul said calmly, "So that leaves the question of who is really lying?"

**A/N: Duhn Duhn DUHHHHHHHNNN. Okay, two sides of the same story, a strange antagonist SUPPOSEDLY stronger than Kishin, and then a queer attitude from a girl who's always smiling. Something's fishy, right? So! I'm gonna see if you readers can try to guess whose story is really telling the truth to the Shibusen Gang, and who is conniving with whom.**

**Reviews! PMs! Favorite and Follow! **J


	3. The Truth Unfolds

**Helllloooooo again, my fellow SE fans! I am switching the tense from past to present as the first two chapters were to kinda get me up to speed with the storyline in my head. Sorry if this confuses you any!**

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater in any way.**

Chapter Three: The Truth Unfolds

Deion looks through the cabinets of their first floor apartment, listening to Dalia's loud tastes in music coming from the bedroom, for some sort of on-the-go food. He's not really all that hungry so he deems bothering Dahl to cook up something useless. He opens up the tangible holographic panels from his watch and flips through folders of information, looking for the data on the transfer portals. Transfer portals are portals that directly connect his home dimension Draeona with any other dimension without the use of a dimensional hub (kind of like a direct plane flight); the information is well hidden in case Haile somehow got a hold of it wanting the information to control the dimensions with Anine. _Gotcha!_ He pulls up the files and reads the data collected by his friends back home.

_[Direct Dimensional Transfer Portals (DDPs) open at set intervals by number, placement and location. Depending on what dimension a DDP is attached to, its interval time will fluctuate with the speed of time per that dimension in direct relation to which end of the portal the transferee is standing on, i.e. if the traveler is standing on a side of the portal with a slower time frame than the side they are used to, then how much difference there is between the dimensional time frames will result in the opening interval to occur faster or slower than the origin point.]_

He should've remembered information like that, but guessing from the dimensional differences (and the forced travel), he concludes to not be able to mentally operate as fast without activating his Full Daemonic State.

Dalia comes out of the bedroom, hair up in a side ponytail (this week with magenta and gold streaks in her faux-black locks), dressed in her usual attire: a bright sleeveless top that brilliantly accents her _features_, a wholly punk-rock skirt that falls to one side wrapped over skin-tight ripped blue jeans, and (this week) gold converse sneakers with reddish pink laces to match her streaked hair; she had decided to wear her ice blue contacts and shimmery navy eyeliner today. "You _do _realize that will drive the Reaper insane, right?"

She shrugs. "He will have to get over it. I'll floor him if he touches me wrong." She smiles sweetly before pulling on a metallic pink hoodie. "So, whatcha think?"

"Different as usual."

"That's what I'm going for!" she chirps, shutting off the stereo and grabbing Deion by the wrist. "Now, we're gonna be late if we don't haul ass!" Dalia tosses him a skateboard as she takes her own from beside the door and pushing him out it lovingly. "C'mon!" She kicks once to dart down the hill towards Shibusen.

Tsubaki hears a squeal in the distance, figuring it was Black Star she doesn't bother turning around or moving since he would dodge her. She _does _duck, however, when air speeds over her head along with the squeal. "SORRY TSUBAKI!" Dalia calls over her shoulder, turning to the side quickly to stop. Deion follows suit, but catching higher air to not disturb the standing weapon and flipping the board up with a flick of his heel. Dalia rushes over. "I am sooo sorry. I thought I was higher than that!"

Tsubaki smiles in a laugh. "It's okay Dali-chan. Accidents happen."

"Nice jump," Kidd states coming up from behind, not noticing Dalia's attire.

"Thanks," Deion murmurs in reply. "Not that hard…" He throws the board into his backpack after it folds up like a piece of paper. Kidd is distracted by Deion's meister's attire by this time.

"WHAT exactly are you WEARING!? That is NOT SYMMETRICAL!" he bellows. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTY OF SYMMETRY!?"

Dalia just chuckles. "Y'know you're cute when you go all paranoid. It's like a little kid and his toys, if the game isn't how he likes it, he gets mad." She winks and skips back to Deion, unfazed by Kidd's unsightly OCD mannerisms, calling out to him in some unknown language. "Deio **(like DAY-O)**! Kawate-a!" **(Translation: Follow me.)**

The weapon follows his meister without argument.

Kidd's jaw drops. "She… She just brushed me off and called my attention to detail CHILDISH! Did you hear that?"

Patti consoles him, reminding him Dalia said "cute" and not "childish". "Maybe she likes you Kidd-kun!"

Liz crosses her arms. "Impressive. It's like she's not affected by anything. If she can handle_ you_ then she's got nerves of steel." With that comment Kidd falls to the floor, banging his fists down and calling himself trash.

"What's Kidd so upset about this time, Liz-chan?" Maka inquires at the usual sight of Kidd's tantrum.

"Dali-chan said Kidd-kun looked like a kid freaking out~!" Patti exclaims in a giggle.

"So she had the balls to say that to his face?" Soul inserts. "Man, she's got guts and nerve," he laughed.

Kidd bolts up in fury. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, SOUL!" *MAKA-CHOP!* "Thank you, Maka," Kidd says, straightening his collar. "Now, back to the matter at hand. We have two sets of new students, each claiming firsthand experience against Anine, also known as the Black Queen. Both of them stick to the story that she's more powerful than the Kishin. We need a way of knowing who is telling the truth."

"Plus they all know each other. And it's probably from way back. We need to know if they're working together to overthrow Shibusen and take over Death City," Liz adds to Kidd's analysis. "But, how do we find out who is telling us the truth?"

"We _could _let Patti question them," Soul says sarcastically.

"I don't think that will help Deion-kun open up. He's pretty shy, Soul-kun," Tsubaki replies matter-of-factly.

"Why not a get-together? Deion-kun seems a lot like Crona. Maybe if we show him that we won't harm him he'll open up. If he opens up, then his guard will be down and I could sense if he's with us or against us."

* * *

Anine's eyes narrow at the Scythe meister's idea. _If that failure sides with them…. _A crooked smile creeps onto her porcelain face. _…then he'll be a hindrance to their chances of interfering. _She projects the thought to Haile, who mirrors her devilish grin from her distant position.

* * *

Gym came along and it was time for the fitness exams. The girls are told to go first. Dalia sees Nygus and asks Maka about her. She explains that Nygus is a knife weapon, also that she is the nurse and gym coach for Shubusen; she was part of a three star meister team, her meister being Sid-sensei. Dalia seems fascinated by all the stories and such that come from Shibusen—not to mention all of the missions a meister and weapon could take on. Her name gets called up and she approaches the track.

Meanwhile, watching from the sidelines, Deion can see other guys eyeing her curvaceous figure. Normally he wouldn't care, Dalia can handle herself, but something feels unsettling to him about the situation.

"Dalia Williams, 100 meter dash, 8.4 seconds," Nygus announces. The other Shibusen students look on in awe as she doesn't even break a sweat to achieve such a fast time. "Nice job." Nygus looks to her clipboard. "Oh, there are two names added on to the list. Theresa Hales?"

Blonde locks walk confidently up to the starting line. Time is called and she finishes in 6.8 seconds. Jaws drop wide enough to start catching flies. Except for Deion. He knows everything about Theresa, and none of it is good news. While trying to burn a hole into the meister's head, his own meister and friend tosses a water bottle at him; he catches the thing without averting his gaze. "You and I both know what's going on. So, how're we gonna stop it?"

"Look," Dalia whispers, "you can't spend your whole life trying to destroy the Ace. You wanna know how you get to the top of the pyramid _without_ climbing?" He glances up, eyes tired and ready to kill. "You break down the foundation to make it rubble! I know you can do that, Deio."

Nygus pronounces Deion's name wrong, but he doesn't correct her and goes to the track.

4.7 seconds. Eyes are wide and jaws are dropped. Black Star's record has been beaten by someone with little to no training at all being a weapon at Shibusen.

After gym class, classes go on as normal and the "death meister" team is finally introduced to Stein-sensei. Stein calls the two dark-haired students up front. "Dalia, do you know what kind of weapon your partner is?"

"Yeah. He's several different weapons actually."

Deion shoots her a menacing glare.

"Being as you're still new, explain to me how you know this." He cranks the large screw in his head before blowing a puff of smoke that lingers around the pair. "There are two ways to explain, one is through demonstration and the other through dissection."

She giggles happily. "Really? Well, watch this. HaIre!" **(HI-ee-ray. Translation: Begin. Go.) **Deion doesn't move, transforming into a simple whip, making some of the students scoff.

"He's a whip?" Soul asks, mildly interested in why he's that kinda of weapon.

"Deio, Katandu." She doesn't scream the next weapon name, which turns out to be a dual-bladed sword, one side white with a black hilt, the other side black with a white hilt. "You know, Mr. Stein, your obsessive urge to dissect things… Well, it's a little odd, yes, but a very hands-on battle style." She looks down to her blade. "Resie!" **(Translation: Rebound)**

Deion turns into a Bo staff.

"Shambo." Shuriken. **(Sharp)**

"Nurake." Nunchucks. **(Blunt)**

After his final transformation, he returns to his human state, eyes closed and hands in his jean pockets. "Dahl, I'm not a toy, y'know."

She nods. Deion turns to Stein-sensei and begins speaking quietly. "Here's something that might pique your interest. I'm not human." Stein did show interest, raising his eyebrows at such a bold statement. "I'm actually not even a weapon. A handful of us here, we don't come from your world… We come from Earth, yes. But we're from another dimension."

"Portal-jumpers if you wanna call it that."

Deion's watch started glowing until Dalia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh. It'd be nice to dissect something that looks human and responds humanely… but isn't." Stein murmurs.

The bell rings. Deion tells him he wouldn't care either way.

"After all, there's only one way to kill me. But only four people here know how to do it. Other than me."

After school, the Shibusen gang tries to come up with a plan. Dalia runs up to them. Without Deion? "Sorry guys… Dee's not feelin' like himself today." Her face shows actual emotion that isn't hidden behind a smiling mask. "Maka, remember what I told you when he was really hurt?" The blonde nods. "Well… I didn't tell you _everything_. What he said today is true. But we're not really portal jumpers. We were shoved through a space-time portal that connects our dimensions… So when he said we're from another dimension, he wasn't lying." The group's eyes widen at what Dalia is saying. She plops down on the low brick wall. "People scare him. The reason why is because of his mother and his older sister. They physically abused him when he was little. Soul, you asked why I'm always happy. Well, it's because he's never experienced positive emotions and only knows to be a cold-blooded killer. But his mother, well, she's a complete nut-bar. She loves controlling people. And one of her puppets is Dee…"

Her distress is almost overwhelming to the gang. They can't believe so much information at once. "Don't believe me? Then look at this." She pulls off her watch and sets it on the ground. "HaIre." She tells it. It opens up a holographic display of a world with mythical creatures everywhere. "This is where we come from. We live in this beaten up castle over called Heisn (HIGH-sin) Palace. My mother lives there with all of us. It's filled with creatures of Darkness, but we're not all evil. Kids like me and Deion come out of there and act as ambassadors to those who see us a dangers to society to change their minds." Her eyes go downcast as she continues. "Deion is a puppet because he has no soul yet. His mother locked it away when we just children… After he met me. I swore after I saw that happen that he'd never see me anything but happy. I'm the only backbone he has left in _that_ world. But here in your world I'm hoping that's different."

She sighs heavily and shuts the holograph off. "He cares about you all… It's because he knows what will happen if Anine isn't stopped. She _will_ absorb the Kishin's madness and thrust the world into chaos. And neither of us want you guys to live that fate. How you face the Asura is up to you, but Anine is our problem as well as yours. And he won't stop until she's back in our world to be locked up." The watch beeps. "Believe or don't. It's your choice. But I can't control Deion when he's a puppet. I can't protect you from him if Anine gets to him first. No, he's not human. He's never bled since his soul was taken from him. He's relying on the part of him that scares him most."

"That scares the boy who tried to murder somebody on his first day?" Liz asks, pretty enthralled in the story.

"His dark side. Since he's not human, he can die infinitely. Shoot him through the heart, it heals almost instantly here. Our time moves much faster than yours, which is why we run faster without trying. But this dark side… It's pure insanity. It has no form because it's just energy, which doesn't need a soul in order to move in our realm. However, here, it's slowly consuming him because your dimension's laws state that every living being needs a soul to operate."

* * *

"Those damn kids! Haile!" Anine calls from her throne in the mountain. "Handle it for Mommy will you?"

"Sure thing. Emery, let's jet."

_Mocking and laughter fills Deion's ears as he sits in the cold stone room. He never had much… Never wanted much. But every time he tried to earn what he wanted, he failed. His heart pounds wildly as he struggles against his eldest sibling's unceasing iron grip; her smile is filled with blood lust, ready to see the blackish-red liquid fall to the ground and splatter the walls. She's ready to wring his neck, to hear it crack under pressure against the stone wall of the training room. The girl's pale blonde hair looks straight enough to have each strand be razors._

_Deion closes his eyes. "Go ahead, sis. I dare you."_

_"You dare!?" She cackles maniacally. "Why would you dare someone who'd already kill you?"_

_"Because I'm done."_

_"What?" His sister and mother ask simultaneously._

_"I've already lost. So I'm done. There's no point in fighting if you know you're going to lose, Momma. Sis… no matter what, you'll always be physically better in a fight. I won't deny it." He relaxed his body. "I know I won't pass the test. So I don't want to take it if I'll never pass. I'm not ruthless… I'm not cold…"_

_His vision goes black and his body numb._

Deion bolts up with a start, his heart ready to burst out of his chest, the blood pounding in his ears; a strangled cry comes from his throat as he clutches his head, trying to fight the nightmare's aftermath off. He thought he was going to die that day.

The hall light comes on, flooding the front part of the bedroom, hiding him in the shadows. "Deion?" It's Dalia's voice… But she never calls him his real name unless something horrific happens. He still doesn't understand why she cares so much about him. They've grown up together, sure, but all he's done is treat her coldly. He doesn't understand her reasoning. Again her voice echoes in the apartment. "Dee? You still here?"

_That one is real…_ he tells himself. He wills his body to move but it's like his bones are lead. The fear is too much. Her shadow go into the room. No words have to be said; she walks over to the edge of the bed and pulls him into a gentle hug. Her warmth is strangely calming.

Haile looks down at the couple. "She thinks she's his sister. Or at least she acts like it. It's disgusting. The worst part is he lets her. As a puppet, he shouldn't have feelings. He should just be a mindless, cold-hearted body that can't think!"

"Haile, don't you think she's breaking through to him?" Emery asks like a dunce. "I mean, she's been caring for him ever since he lost his rights to be free. What if… he gets it back? It's possible."

"Not while we're alive. We'll kill him if he gets in the way. But a nightmare isn't anything to fuss over. That's just Stage One."

**End Chapter Three. Loves you all fandom-ers! ~soulhunter**


	4. The First Battle

**Hey there folks! I notice there is no follows, but that's okay. That doesn't matter. I hope y'all are enjoying the storyline! Here is Chapter 4! ~Soul Hunter**

**I do not own Soul Eater, I only own OCs in this fic!**

Chapter Four: The First Battle

Theresa Hales drags her partner out into the yard where one of the students had enough guts to challenge them. The stakes: if he wins she has to sleep with him. She wasn't going to let that happen. She has a mission to complete. This guy is haughty and self-centered, only seeing her as a prize to be won. "Lucille, transform." Lucy does just that. Theresa looks down the bow. "I dare you to come near me."

The guy takes up on her command and charges. She agilely jumps out of the way, shooting a warning arrow. "I don't want to hurt someone that I am not required to," she says calmly. "You can either give up now or I will be forced to damage both your ego and your precious body."

Her opponent scoffs and laughs. "How amusing. Not a chance, honey. You're mine if you forfeit!"

Her eyes turn to steel as she waits for him to be close. "Not on your life," she mumbles. "Demon Launch!" Lucy's arrow doubles in flight, pinning both of his sleeves to the wall. "I win," she says with a cocky smile. "Lucille, we're done here!" She transforms back to her human form.

"I'm sorry!" she says to his face before running off. "Wait up Tee-Tee! I'm coming!" Lucy gets pulled into one of the school's shadowed areas. "Hey! Mmph!" A hand comes over her mouth before she realizes who it is. She's taken to an interrogation room. "What am I doing here?"

The boy with the three stripes in his steps forward. "Lucille, is it? Rumor has it that you are cooperating with the Black Queen. If not then you have information on her that isn't released."

Outside sits Deion, waiting for the weapon to come out. _She's never been able to do that before…_ he thinks, hugging his knees to his chest. He hasn't slept at all the past few nights, the nightmares were just getting worse and worse; Dalia had went to class after he demanded she go to not arouse suspicion. All the while he stared at the floor, the nightmares turning into hellacious daytime horrors.

Lucille's nerves prick as she senses someone struggling outside the door. "Someone's out there!"

The Thompson sisters don't look convinced.

"I'm serious. He's scared!" the earnestness in her voice makes Kidd send Patti out to see them.

"It's just Deion-kun~!"

"Dee…" the questioned girl murmurs.

"Okay, this has been bothering me. Why don't you talk to him if you supposedly know him? Dalia said you were in the same class."

"Lizzy… She, um." _Stick to the plan, numbskull!_ The voice's harshness forces her to straighten up. "We were. But he really wasn't a good student. He was either sleeping or not making the cut."

The change in her tone makes the trio suspicious. Liz speaks up again. "Okay, then why act queer when Theresa's around? Is she in on anything?" The twin pistol holds a gaze that looks as if it will burn a hole through Lucille's head. "You know something. I can tell you _that_ much!"

Kidd's demeanor changes. "Let her go, Elizabeth."

"What? Kidd are you crazy? She could be a spy or something!"

"Lucille, we're sorry for troubling you in such a barbarous fashion. Please escort yourself out. And if you will, don't bother Deion-kun." The girl nods and runs out. Kidd faces a very upset Liz. "Before you yell I think you'll be pleased in hearing that her soul isn't human… It's witch."

Kidd later tells his friends that same message. "She's a _what_ now?" Black Star shouted. "Are they both witches?"

"It's probable, Black Star. But we won't be able to get through to Theresa. She's about as psychotic as Patti." Kidd's analysis is spot on. "She tried to use Lucille to kill another student today."

"It's almost like she's thirsty for bloodshed. Whenever you look at her, her eyes are glassy as if she's drunk."

"Figures the attractive ones are always witches."

"Soul! That's insensitive! Dali-chan and everyone else are around!"

Soul rolls his eyes in boredom. "Oi! Mopes-a-Lot, get over here!" Deion doesn't move. He doesn't even spare them a glance. "OI! Whip-boy!"

"Deio-Ne! MaIro!" **(MAH-ee-ROH. Translation: Come here)** Dalia calls. When he doesn't move, her heart stops. "Deion Alexander Nivera!"

He blinks. "Hm? Y'need something?"

"Your friend Lucille's a witch."

"I know. She always has been. So is her sister. _The rotten bitch._" He looks Soul dead in the eyes with an absent gaze. "It's always been that way since we were little." Again, he mumbles something none of them understand.

Dalia masks her concern. "Sit down, okay? The more you stare at the city, the more you're gonna drive yourself crazy." She quickly changes subjects as he starts resembling a hollow shell. "Dee… These guys wanted to have a get-together tomorrow. They want us to go."

"Okay."

She blinks for a moment. "Huh?"

"I said okay. It's not like they're the kids from home. They don't wanna kill me yet and until that happens, I don't see a problem with it. This school already knows I'm not human, and I'm sure you've spilled about certain details, so what else could go wrong?" His tone is cold, causing a quick flash of hurt to appear in Dalia's gaze.

"Dali-chan?" Tsubaki chimes.

The meister closes her eyes for a moment. "I screw up. Yes. But I'm the only mortal outta the four of us, so what can you expect?"

Deion can't help but smirk. "I dunno. You tell me!"

At the picnic, despite how romantic some may have thought it to be, Deion remained quiet as if he didn't trust anybody there and it started to worry Dalia, who always seems to be glued to his side. The Shibusen gang began to notice her gradual expression of worry and his ignorance to it, almost as if he didn't see it the entire time.

"Something has to be wrong," Maka states as she recalls the picnic. "It was supposed to work. I don't know what we could've done wrong."

"Maybe he's that afraid of people?" Liz comments.

"I don't think so. He isn't _exactly_ like Crona who had no social interaction, he's had exposure to the outside world, so it couldn't be that. Plus, when he's in battle his whole demeanor changes, so that rules that suggestion out completely," Kidd over-explains. "And on a final note they have been here for two weeks. We still have no leads as to why Deion-kun is the one acting strange while we have two rogue witches on the loose could be trying to overthrow us."

"Speaking of the little creep, where is he? Dalia's been here all day worrying her ass off," Soul interjects. For someone who wasn't supposed to care because it wasn't "cool", he seemed to care about the Demon.

"I don't know. Maybe he got shoved through a time gate and got lost," Liz snorts with a cruel sense of humor. "He could be homesick."

The others begin to think she's right until a building fell down without Soul underneath it: falling buildings are practically his trademark, or at least some sort of demolition. The witch Kim walks down the steps, being stopped by Maka. "Kim! Were there any jobs about the new threat on the board earlier?"

"Yeah... One of the new kids took it on. I think they're crazy, but more power to them," she replies with a shrug.

"Thanks! Soul, come on!" She takes off running in the direction of the debris.

Haile throws her opponent into the debris, laughing evilly as her silver eyes glint with bloodlust. "Give it up, little brother. You've lost for good!" She floats in the air beautifully, looking like an ethereal being, watching her prey try to resist the temptation to let this pathetic world see his potential. She loves it, the fear that is driven into the hearts of their audience at this very moment. Her eyes widen in surprise and amusement as she sees him stand up, swaying side to side briefly before determined eyes come upon his features.

Something is thrown at her, slicing through her abdomen that heals immediately as if nothing happened. "Oi!" a voice behind her screams. "Witch! Your spotlight ends now! You're on _my _stage!"

Haile cracks her neck and turns around after placing a holding spell on her little brother. "Well, if it isn't the little ninja boy." Her eyes flash. "This should be fun. Emery would you guard the failure?" She cracks her knuckles. "You want a fight? I'm itching for one."

The ninja speeds up, jumping against the walls of the buildings before he's knocked off by some strange pulse.

"Black Star!" his weapon screams.

Two soul-shots are fired at Haile symmetrically, landing in her hands as she deflects them back to the reaper child. "Nice try, _shinigami,"_ she mocks, a sinister laugh coming from her gut. "You can't hit me like that. Just like Bronze over there, you can't kill me. I'm indestructible."

"Try this on for size, then!" Soul called, his meister Maka leaping off the rooftop to slice her in half. The attack fails. "What the?"

"I told you. Fighting me is like knowing you'll lose. The only outcome is your adorable faithfulness to this reject of a Demon."

Before she can finish her statement she's knocked into the ground with brute force by what seems like thin air. "_I'm not a reject!"_ says a low hiss. A shadow appears with small red dots centered in purplish black abysses where eyes should probably be; it doesn't even look like a real thing.

Maka scans the area quickly, seeing Deion's lifeless frame down in a nearby alleyway. "Soul."

"Yeah?"

"You see the shadow? It's on our side."

"Got it."

Make relays the information to the others before twisting her body to slice at Haile again. "Soul resonance!"

Haile scoffs. "Enough!" she screams, the sounds making them screech to a halt. "This is a tiresome little game. Rather pointless to fight over such a miniscule accessory. Puppets are puppets. You can throw them away and replace them." She averts her gaze to Emery. "_Lucille_, I think it is time we take our leave," she says with a devilish grin.

The two vanish, leaving the meisters with hardly any fight. "Come back here!" Black Star screams, trying to chase after the pair of witches.

"Let them go," Kidd says, landing on the street's cobblestone as a lifeless Deion lay in the alley and floats in the air.

Maka senses it too. "Was his soul left here?" she asked quietly, letting Soul revert to his human form. "I sense something… like a little heartbeat." Just as she says that the shadow swirls around the scythe pair like smoke, keeping away from vital areas. "Deion-kun?"

"Dude, how are you doing that?"

_"I told you, I'm not human…" _he murmurs, eventually taking a translucent form close to his human form. "This is what I really am…" This time his hair is white and his eyes are reddish brown, but his skin tone remains its medium color. "I'm am nothing, yet I can be anywhere. It's called _Nuthra_ where we're from. **(NEW-thruh. Trans: shadow; shade.) **And we aren't very well liked. Anine… she can do this too, except she flies _through _people and shoots ice into their hearts, which then turns into Dark Lightning that kills them instantly."

He walks around in his ethereal state like he's pacing during his story. "Here's a bit more information on who I am: I'm what's known as a Seer, I can look at someone and can see what paths they've chosen, refused, and switched. I can also see what outcomes they'll reach on their current road. I don't know what will happen between now and then, but I do know it can change with the smallest of steps."

Patti walks up to him and pokes him—along with Black Star—watching her hands go through Deion like a ghost. He ignores it and looks to them. "What? Never seen what a soul looks like?"

"Yes, we have. And they don't look like this."

Deion just chuckles. "Well, this is what they look like in my world. Anyway, I come from a lineage of these shadow creatures, we lurk in the dark, appearing and taking shape of someone else's shadow before we take them over and turn them into puppets. Some of us manipulate the weather and run through them like Anine. Others have more creative ways to capture our prey. I could do it right now and none of you would notice… It's not something you feel or see."

"Oops! Almost forgot! MaIro Colla Shundrala Feizzaa! **(Mah-ee-roh Call-ah Shun-drah-la Fay-eets-za. Trans: Come stone shadow toy.)** Haile calls, causing Deion's appearance and shell to disappear.

"Deion-kun!" they all yell.

Just then the ground swallows them whole.

**End Chapter 4. Reviews please!**


	5. New World, New Strategy

**A/N: Okay, again I own nothing in relation to Soul Eater except for a translated copy of volume one of the manga! ^_^**

Chapter Five: New World, New Strategy

The skies open up to let the seven teenagers fall to the ground on the edge of a huge forest at a forked path: one half of the fork leads to an eerie castle and the other to a lighted city. The strange new place leaves them at a loss at what to do. They exchange glances.

"Well, this is new," Kidd states, looking at the mountains on the horizons. "It's almost as if we have been transported to another country. If so it's no one I've seen."

Maka steps onto the dirt road forking their two paths. "Towards the castle I can sense a few souls, but the city is so full of life it's almost crowded… There are even communities in the forest and mountains!" She and the gang look up as the sky darkens with swirling grey clouds, lightning spewing from them like ferocious whips. "A storm?"

"That was sudden. The weather must be similar to that of Great Britain… its weather is practically unpredictable due to its uncontrollable change in climate and atmospheric pressure."

"I say we go to the city! These people shall hear of my greatness and adore me!" Black Star dashes off towards the lights, completely ignoring the storm that looks about ready to drop an ocean. "Yahoooo!"

Looks like that is their answer as to where they're going, the gang thinks in unison. Once they arrive they are struck at what they see: people throwing magic every which way you look! "Witches?"

"Nope!" a girl with mixed skin, gold eyes, and reddish brown hair says, floating upside down in front of Liz's face at her question. "Wizards! And don't scream. I'm only dangerous in my Dark State!" The girl laughs, spinning herself right-side up to stand on her feet. "I'm Meaghan. You can call me Meg. And welcome to Draeona!"

"Where!?" they all scream.

"The land of the Dragons! Home to every mythical creatures your minds can imagine, dream, think, or draw up." She pauses and cocks her head. "Wait, how'd a bunch of mortals get to the immortal realm? I thought the Crossroads cut off our connections for a while!"

Meaghan had a strong soul… that much Maka could sense at the time, and before she can question Meg she is peered at by her. "You see aura too?"

"Huh? No, I sense souls."

"Oopsie! I interpreted your color wrong. I see aura or soul emissions, and by reading the colors everything gives off, I can get a quick summation of who you are. Your name's Maka, the albino over there is a shape-shifter named Soul. Your blue-haired friend is an assassin with an ego as large as the nation, and his partner is Tsubaki—which is a pretty flower, by the way!" She moves her head curtly to look at Kidd. "You're a reaper? We don't have that kind of people here… At least I don't think, but I'm only a second-year so what would I know? You're also mortal. Strange. The two blondies are twins, fraternal or sororal, and they shift into pistols."

They all stand in shock at her analysis. It's spot on. "I'm guessing y'all didn't get here on purpose. Not many mortals know how to open trans-dimensional portals, so that scratches you out on that. But we haven't had any discreet missions in God knows how long."

A boy with ashy brown hair and bright ocean colored eyes walks up to Meg. "Y'know yer missin' class, right?"

"Bane, we're the top two. Coach won't even notice we're gone."

Black Star and Liz can't help but laugh at the two creature's bickering. "Dude," Liz starts, "you sound like the lovers over there." She sticks her thumb out to Maka and Soul, who give her a death glare simultaneously.

"I think I have rights to argue with my girlfriend whenever I please."

Meg smacks his arm. "So, why you guys here instead of in your dimension?"

Maka explains with Kidd's help and the Daemon's face contorts to realization. "THAT'S why hi and Dalia vanished like air! They must've been following something, because they never forget their students! Dee's the alchemy teacher. I've been having to teach the first-years in his place."

"They're chasing the Black Queen. Know who she is?"

Their eyes widen. "What?" they screech.

"She musta caused a dimension ripple. The portal probably opened because—."

"I did it," Dali-chan's familiar voice rings. "If I hadn't then they would've been enslaved by Anine. She took Dee back… I couldn't let them suffer the same state."

"Deion's still out there?"

Dalia nods.

"Bane, we have to go him!"

"Don't look at me!" the blonde yells. "He's not my responsibility! You can help him if you want, but I ain't going!" He crosses his arms. "I'm surprised he's nineteen and still needs babysitters."

Meg slams her fist straight into his shoulder. "Ey! That hurts you know!"

"Don't disrespect what Daddy worked hard to clean up! I woulda let him punch you but…" Her voice trails off as remorse fills her golden irises. "Next time I'll break it. You know I can!"

"I could just burn you."

"I'm a Nova User, you twit! Just because my father was a demon don't make it right for you to assume things like weakness, you damn pyrokinetic bastard!" Her eyes are ablaze, reminding the group of Maka when she starts hammering Soul about his behavior. "You say one more insult and I'll freeze the fire right outta your soul. Ya hear me?" She turns on her heels to look at Dalia. "Is his locator still on?" She nods. "There's a start. Computer," Meg says, pulling up a holographic panel and ignoring her beau, "Locate tracker #439-856, identification Nivera." **(Niv-ruh. No translation.)** The screen quickly zooms in to show Deion in his Dark State, fighting Emery, or should it be said Lucille, in a mountain. Anine stands in the background, laughing darkly as she positions herself between to cells: one with Kishin Asura and the other Witch Medusa.

"They're in a mountain?" Liz asks.

"That mountain is what we call a DDMAP. **[1] **It connects your dimension with ours. Anine must be trying to gain power. C'mon!" Meg transforms into her shadow-like state, creeping Liz out more than Deion did, and soars to the forest in the east. With Dalia towing after her, the gang follows.

The punk-rocker turns her head over her shoulder. "We used a regular DDP. They can't be opened by force, but can be persuaded in times of need. DDMAPs are obedient." She tosses back a charm, "Whichever of you is the fastest, keep that. It will bring everyone's speed up to your effortlessly and then you'll catch up with us!"

The mountain proves to be farther than expected, but in any case Anine is found inside the labyrinth of caves with Deion at her side, a blind Kishin behind her, and a powerless Medusa in a cell. The Gorgon has literally been stripped of all magic capabilities because of Anine's stronger powers that have seemed to absorb Medusa's snake and vector powers; Asura on the other hand has been blinded eternally, for once retrieving Medusa's powers, Anine used the electricity from the other dimension witch and frostbite from her own powers to freeze the embodiment of madness and melt his eyes as if they were nothing but frozen candies. He wasn't dead, and the kids could tell that much, but he was probably wishing he was.

Deion was in perfect health: he looked neither sickly nor mistreated, and yet the woman bullies him into doing her dirty work. Dalia's hands ball into fists tight enough to make her knuckles white. "Bitch give him back!"

"Why should I?" she states, amused at the girl's state. "Do you really think that your authority overrides the actions of a powerful descendant? That's quite cute, seeing how much effort you put in to try to stop me. You should know you can't, Princess. Nothing in your power or authority can dethrone me during my reign?" She stands from her chair, gesturing for Deion to stay put as she approaches.

The meisters each command their weapons to transform, getting into fighting stances and preparing to strike the devil spawn. She doesn't move farther than just out of Dalia's reach. "Poor girl. You don't even _know_ your potential. I'm lucky to have Deion to spy on you…. He knows what you're capable of doing, besides drive that pathetic excuse for a grim reaper batty. I _could _unlock it for you."

"The lineage of the Illusionist says powers shall be unlocked once the throne is passed down." She gulps, hard. "What do you want?"

"You should know already you foolish child!" She raises her hand in an evil laugh and knocks Dalia back to the cave's entrance, creating a new pathway out. "I want power. Endless power."

The meisters try attacking but they go straight through her without harm. "Damn!" Soul calls. "How are we supposed to beat this crazy bitch!?"

"Cut the strings." Meaghan whispered. "Fall back!" she calls, jumping back towards the mouth of the cave.

The meisters reluctantly follow.

**End chapter 5. Chapter 6 hopefully coming soon. Loves! ^_^**

**A/N: BTW that just happened! Cliff hanger!**


	6. Doppelgangers

**A/N: I don't own the Soul Eater franchise. Only the OCs which are not originally found in Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not!**

Chapter Six: Doppelgangers

Soul and the gang sit in the common room of Heisn Castle, Dalia's home; the walls are covered in tapestries, with a long, rounded-edged table in the center adorned with magazines, comic books, novels, and of course foods of all sorts. Dalia had disappeared into the room behind the main gates to the throne room.

"Who knew she was a _princess!?_" Black Star shouts, stuffing his face with the miniature cupcakes. "She must have some real influence!"

Meg laughs. "As a teacher's assistant, maybe. She kind of freaks people out because she's straightforward with people and shows no sense of fear whatsoever. Truthfully it's because of Deion. The way those two work is Deion gives Dalia the strength Deion needs to see: mental, not physical. Dalia's strength gives Deion hope to keep fighting the Dark Overlords." Meaghan simply takes a comic book and sits in her chair sideways, head laying on one arm while her feet dangle from the other; she glances over. "It wouldn't surprise me if Deion ever got mad enough to show you his true form."

The Shibusen team tells her. Maka speaks up after. "I never knew you could live here without a soul."

"It's basically puppeteering. If you've ever seen or heard of Pinocchio, he's given life, but life isn't necessarily a _soul_. At least the way we view it. But souls also can't be destroyed here in Draeona. By the ordinance of the dragons and Ancients, the traits of an individual soul are split up and shared by the next generation of the soul's lineage. I inherited my dad's Daemonic strength after he died, and Momma gave me her amoebic ghost-like powers when she turned mortal. I'm the last magical being of my bloodline alive. If I were to die now, what my family is known for won't exist in the next generation."

"What does that have to do with us being stuck here?" Soul asked in obvious boredom.

"Well, Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-school, this information is so you can see that since this realm has different, universe defying rules, you guys can't think like mortals would. In order to defeat a shadow Demon, you've gotta think like one." She sticks her tongue out while giving Soul an equally-annoyed glare.

The throne room opens and Dalia comes out. "I honestly didn't think you guys would stay. You could've asked Meg to manipulate one of DDMAPs."

Tsubaki shakes her head. "We all care for Dali-chan and her friendship is our friendship. Right Black Star-kun?"

The blue-haired ninja boy nodded. "Deion's a nice guy, plus he wants to stop the Haile girl who tried to take my spotlight!"

Dalia chuckles quietly. "I see your enthusiasm is just out of nature." Nobody but Maka has noticed Dalia's speech pattern has changed. "And before you ask," Dalia adds, stopping Maka from saying anything, "I _am _a princess… So I talk like this when in my domain. Draeona is my domain, so there you have it."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You all aren't the first mortals to get lost from a DDP mix-up. We magical beings travel from dimension to dimension on a regular basis doing missions and reconnaissance, so it'd only seem natural to have a few mortal stragglers along the way from our ventures."

Kidd opens his mouth, placing down a magical history book, "So, you're the princess of dark magic, and there is no hierarchy of light magic, then how are you supposing you are of good conscious when your magical capabilities are frowned upon and by which feared?" He looks directly at Dalia, his golden eyes meeting solidly with her violet ones. "Also, why aren't you in possession of some sort of royal object?"

"The same reason as you aren't, Kidd-o," she replies smoothly with a chuckle. "I don't want to be seen as _just _royalty, plus my royal advantages only stay with Daemonic **[2]** reaches. I can only control freelance Dark users, also known as _Dae_mons, while those who follow more along the lines of necromancy and deluded witchcraft are _De_mons under Anine's reign. She is a Queen, but an evil one." Her voice drops its zealous act and reveals her true personality as she stares him back honestly with her answer.

"I see," Kidd murmurs quietly. "You wish to be like everyone else."

"Hai," she responds, trying to be a little cheerful.

Patti catches a glimpse of light reflecting off metal. "Nii-san! Look! A locket!" she says brightly.

Liz looks over her magazine that she was thoroughly enjoying in comparison to the conversation at hand. "Hey, Dalia, is that grade-A pure silver?"

She looks down. "Yeah. It's the acceptance necklace for the one who inherits the throne. As heiress, I either accept or pass it down. We call it the Fezzo Shundrala, or Shadow Stone. Why?"

"Tsubaki wears something similar to it whenever we have a school dance."

"Interesting. It's a fourteen karat onyx shard. They're symbolic for Daemonic cultures." She pulls the chain over her head and slides it across the table. "I gave a copy to Dee when we were little. Back then I was allowed to do simple magic. However since the rise of Anine's torture has ensued again, I have to remain mortal until coronation."

Liz is purely enthralled by the necklace and its authenticity. "So this is like the royal jewels for the English royalty?"

"Exactly. But we only have that, a crown, a tiara, and a staff. Nothing fancy, really, they're literally ancient."

"12,586,421 years and counting to be exact," Meg mumbles. She glances up from her comic and suddenly her entire demeanor changes. "I've got an idea!"

"How the hell do you get an idea from being a dork?" Soul comments, soon falling back in his chair after a well-performed Maka-chop lands upon his skull. "Oi! Maka you know that hurts!"

Meg busts out laughing. "Okay, as entertaining as that is, we'll need to borrow your weapon Maka."

Everyone blinks. "Why?"

A masterminded smile paints itself onto Meg's Egyptian face. "You'll see. I've got a call to make."

Shortly after a storm cloud appears over Heisn, emitting thunder and a few streaks of lightning every so often. "Oh! They're here!" Meg squeals, getting the door. "Dustin! Shiri!" A boy with dark-blonde hair and blue tips and an elfin girl with white-and-pink hair walk through.

"What trouble did you run into this time?" the elf asks coldly, arms crossed across her finely-accentuated breasts that cause the guys to get nosebleeds. "I hate having to involve myself on matters like this. Elves and Demons don't exactly mix!"

"Neither you and Bane, but you'll have to pull a few teeth. We need you to make a doppelganger!"

They blink before the girl laughs abruptly, her shrewd and icy wits cutting the air as if it were fog. "Lemme guess, you're battling the bitch again?"

"Seems so," the boy named Dustin says in a sigh. "Of whom? And I can only animate a double for no longer than 72 hours, and that's the maximum limit before the clouds turn white."

"Shiri Ryushn **(SHEE-ree Ree-you-shen)** and Dustin McKinley. Shiri uses mental techniques to create mannequin versions of people, while Dustin uses electricity to make them appear as if they were the same as the original," Dalia quotes from her mental archives of skills and talents. "I see where you're going with this."

"Soul, would you mind standing up for me?" Meg asks over her shoulder.

"Why me?"

"Because, you look just like Deion when he's vulnerable to puppetry. You won't feel anything strange, and since the doppelganger won't have a living soul, it just might work."

"Optimistic, much, ain't we Dark Blood?" the elf snarls, cracking her neck intimidatingly. "You better be lucky I'm not your enemy, otherwise I'd screw you up on purpose." Giving Soul an once-over, she quickly puts out one hand and swirls it around in the air, creating a spiral a green light exactly thirty-three inches across from the scythe. "Hal ur dian sa, Cal-qa kuro haisa." **(Pronounced as it is written. Trans: From one now two, Copy-cat comes here.)** As soon as she finishes, a second Soul appears in the same position as he's standing except it's mirrored: the jacket's symbols are reversed and put on the opposite sides as if Soul is meant to be looking in a mirror. "And, please, whatever you do, don't start drooling. Reapers that act like wimps will end up getting hit," Shiri says in Kidd's direction. "I can read minds, FYI. So you can't hide anything from me. Especially since you don't know how." She looks to Meg. "Can I go now?"

"Yup!"

"Good," she turns and leaves, showing off a nice plump rear end that once again causes nosebleeds. She laughs. "You guys are easily entertained, ain't ya you bunch of Neanderthals? Ciao!" She vanishes into mid-air as if she disintegrated.

Dustin rolls his eyes. "Boys, she's got a boyfriend. He'll rip you to shreds in a second. He's a real beast."

"That's no joke, but can you get on with pleeeeeeaaaaaaase, cos? If this doesn't work then TMAA is down a teacher again!"

"Okay, okay, Megs. Keep your marks dim." **(A/N: A Demon's or Daemon's markings are tattoo-like appearances on their skin that illuminate like mood rings and power cells.) **"Belsdu transere." **(BELL-doo tran-SEAR-uh. Trans: mobile storm.)** With Dustin's spell the dummy starts moving; when it freaks out Soul it mimics his movements exactly as if he were the real thing. "You're welcome," the boy says, grinning. "Good luck." He pats Meg's shoulder and disappears in the same fashion as Shiri.

The others blink—except Dalia—at the creation made by magic. "This just might work," Maka states. "Though how's his attitude?"

"Doppelgangers won't speak unless absolutely necessary. And the reason we have a mind-reader create them is so that way their personalities are authentic in their replies. If they were to sound robotic, then people would see right through them," Dalia explains. "So I don't think thiss one will get on your nerves so much, seeing as he's basically a machine."

"Watch this!" Meg exclaims, throwing a knife at the copy. It teleports out of harm's way. "Doppelgangers also have magical talents, though simple they are crucial to their survival. This one can't morph into a scythe because _this_ Soul is programmed to transform like Deion since he's a fake. Deion's able to do that, but only under Anine's control, so we programmed the double to take his place. Dee isn't always under the mind-control so when he's conscious enough to know where he is, we perform the switch with the doppelganger, get you guys home, and destroy the DDMAP before Anine can open it again!"

"I can see why the boy said Good Luck," Soul snarls. "You're crazy to think this will work.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Land!"

**End Chapter Six. Follow. Favorite. Review! **

**_References:_**

**_[1] DDMAP (Direct Dimensional Mortal Access Portal) is a term used for the DDP that can be opened and closed, as well as destroyed by any person or being that knows how; their powers are more flexible than DDPs, which only provide transport through a certain area (which can be altered), while DDMAPs can be accessed without a set location._**

**_[2] Daemon (DAY-min) is an older term for which used to explain a practitioner of the dark arts, however upon context of the story its meaning is for those who refuse to reside with powers of malicious intent. Demon (regular pronunciation) is its counterpart in the magic world, acting not only as a counterbalance, but as a comparison from traditional to modern terminology._**


End file.
